


Seems I'm Standing on the Edge

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Issues, M/M, Stiles is Legal, pre-official relationship, stiles lays it all out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that why you're here?  To tell me, <i>again</i> that this won't work?  Is that why you held me and then walked us into this argument <i>again</i>? Do you think I'll finally get fed up and throw you out? If that's your plan do you even <i>know</i> me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seems I'm Standing on the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt 121: regress at fullmoon_ficlet on LJ.

Stiles' bedroom window slid open about two hours after he got back into town, so late that it was actually the next day.

He was still up, sorting his dirty clothes from clean and listening to music while he wound down from his drive home from college. 

He didn't know if he could say with 100% honesty that the reason he was still up was because he wanted it to happen or because he _knew_ it would happen.

He stayed still, back to the window until he felt arms curl around his waist and circle up his torso to pull him back against another hard body. He let his head fall back and sighed, finally able to relax and know he was _home_.

"Wasn't sure you'd come," he murmured, knowing he would hear.

"Wasn't going to. Probably shouldn't be here," Derek rumbled back in his ear.

"But?"

"Your dad told me you were coming home last week and I couldn't stop thinking about it since that damn day."

Stiles snorted. "If only he knew."

"I think he does, actually."

Stiles finally turned around in the circle of arms Derek had around him and looked at him closely. "Are you shitting me?"

"I'm a werewolf, Stiles, I can sense things other people can't?" Derek replied sarcastically, pulling away.

"Yeah, like that's ever done you any good before," Stiles threw back.

"Ha ha," Derek replied. "It seems like he's okay with it."

Stiles considered this for a moment, then shrugged. "Good."

Derek let out a noise, akin to a growl. "Stiles—"

"No, we're not having this same argument again. Stop shitting on this, on us," Stiles said, reaching out to grab Derek's clenched hands. He made a face and continued, "That sounded different in my head. But the sentiment stands. Stop being such a hard headed prick about this."

"I'm not being hard headed, I'm being _realistic_. This will never work between us, not really," Derek said, trying to pull his hands away from Stiles but Stiles held on and even though both of them knew Derek could easily overpower him Derek let him.

"Is that why you're here? To tell me, _again_ that this won't work? Is that why you held me and then walked us into this argument _again_? Do you think I'll finally get fed up and throw you out? If that's your plan do you even _know_ me?"

"So, what Stiles? You graduate and come back here to Beacon Hills and, what? Work at the library for the rest of your life?" Derek huffed, going to his standby line of reasoning.

"No. I graduate and come home for the summer. Then I go back to school for a year to get my teaching degree. _Then_ I come back to Beacon Hills for the rest of my life," Stiles replied, surprising Derek.

He'd never had an answer to that before. Not a realistic one, anyway. 'Bounty hunting hunter bounty hunters' was probably the worst one Derek could remember.

Derek cocked his head, tried to hear the skip in his heartbeat or the off scent of someone trying to come up with a desperate response. "You're serious."

"When am I not?" Stiles replied, grinning.

"Always. Except for right now. You worked it all out."

"Well yeah. Someone had to or I'd be stuck with you constantly harping about how you held me back and I could have 'done something with my life' until we die," Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

Derek's expression hardened. "You did this for me."

"No, you self-centred asshole. I did it for me! But you were a deciding factor in it, sure," Stiles explained.

"Why?"

Stiles threw his hands up and let out a strangled noise. "Are you _kidding me_? 'Why?' _'Why?'_ "

"Yeah, why? You have your whole life ahead of you, one that shouldn't be held back by your past."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Hello pot, I don' t believe you've met kettle. You're gonna lecture me on getting held back by your past? The man who used to regress any time something remotely difficult or good pops up but now just uses it as a guilt trip?"

"Then why put up with me?" Derek burst out, eyes flashing but Stiles didn't back down. He never did.

"Because I love you, fucker. Listen to _that_ heartbeat."

Derek froze. Stiles crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in a challenge.

"You—"

"Yeah."

"But—"

"Fuck you. Whatever you're about to say, fuck you. Okay? We've been though this and I've made up my mind. So you can leave and regret it or kiss me and be fucking happy," Stiles said, voice strong but his eyes went a little wide at the ultimatum, like he wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth.

Derek turned to the window, just a little. Stiles' heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, fuck," Derek muttered and the next thing Stiles knew his head was gently being cradled by Derek's large hands and they were kissing, slow and long and deep. Stiles tangled his fingers in Derek's hair and held him there until he was ready to let go and Derek let him.

When they pulled apart, maybe minutes or hours later, Derek leaned his head against Stiles'. 

"You're gonna have to help me be 'fucking happy', you know."

Stiles snorted. "You moron. You already are."


End file.
